The Feel of You
by Ari204
Summary: A short series of cute dates because the guys deserve this. Prompto keeps stealing Noct's clothes so he gives him a small surprise. Noctis is young, dumb and in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Halloween Shenanigans

Noctis and Prompto were best friends. They had been for four years now, since the beginning of their freshman year. Though they had met in middle school, neither had had the guts to ask the other for friendship. Prompto had been too nervous and thought he'd never be worthy to be friends with Noctis despite how badly he wanted to say "Hi" to his middle school crush.

Noctis hadn't been too different. He was oddly enough, a really shy guy and found himself flustered around people, especially around guys and he could never figure out why. Prompto had been the one to finally break the ice in high school and just acted like they had always been good friends. He thought that if he could ignore his crush on Noctis then they could at least be good friends. Normally, Noctis would've pushed Prompto away immediately but found himself comfortable with him. Prompto just had a way with making Noctis comfortable in any situation, which is probably why their bond had become so unbreakable.

So that is how Noctis ends up in situations like this, walking around a park on Halloween night in a ridiculous costume that Prompto had picked out of course. They had stopped to chat on the swings before it got too late and Ignis grew worried about them. Noctis had grumbled something about his costume when Prompto took a selfie with him.

"Dude, I think your costume looks purrfect!" the blonde had snickered at his joke while swaying lightly on the swing.

Prompto had insisted they dress up and go out for Halloween since Noctis had never been trick or treating with it _'not being a safe hobby'_ , Ignis had told Prompto. Though they be able actually trick or treat like the children in Insomnia walking around with their parents had been doing all night, he still thought it'd be fun to dress up and just get out instead of staying home and playing that unfinished fantasy game of Noctis'. Though he never minded playing the festivals and carnivals they had.

It wasn't everyday Prompto saw Noctis with cute fluffy cat ears and whiskers on his face (Prompto had painted them on for him) and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying his best friend (crush) in one of his own pair of tight black skinny jeans. They were definitely hugging his frame in all the right places but those weren't thought you had about your best friend that you totally no longer had a crush on.

"OMG! Prom, can you stop with the lame cat puns?" Noctis grumbled as he rolled his eyes at his friend's bad joke.

"Sorry, I just can't cut it meowt!" Prompto had busted out laughing at this point. He enjoyed annoying his friend with cheesy jokes way too much.

Noctis rolled his eyes again but decided to try and come up with his own horrible joke "Come on! Throw me a bone here!" he had cringed at his own words that were targeted towards hi friend that had a pair of clip on floppy dog ears and a black smudge painted on his nose.

"Noct, that was so lame!" Prompto's face had turned red from laughing so much.

"We can't all be comedians like you, I guess." Noctis grumbled. He thought he had actually done pretty good.

Before Noctis could sulk anymore, Prompto grabbed his hand to drag him off the swings and back onto the walk path.

"Where are we going now?" Noctis had been taken aback by the sudden movement.

Prompto looked back at Noctis with a smile that could make his heart melt in a little puddle while he still held on to Noct's hand. "To get candy, duh! Its Halloween!"

Noctis raised an eyebrow at the blonde leading him down the dimly lit walk path "We're too old for trick or treating."

Prompto shook his head "Naw man, we're going to go buy some. People don't give out candy like they used to, so we'll probably have way more candy than they will."

"But their candy is free. So, who's really getting tricked here?"

"Since when does the Prince care about spending a few bucks on some candy?" Prompto chuckled as they entered the sliding doors of the store. "Ooh! I call riding in the cart!"

Noctis chuckled as his friend almost tipped over the cart trying to get in. He walked over to hold it steady for him as he climbed in. It always amazed Noctis at how Prompto could make anything as simple as going to a store to buy candy fun.

"Off to the candy aisle!" Prompto demanded as he pointed in the direction of the aisle to go down.

Noctis began to push the cart and chuckled lightly when he realized how much his friend who looked like he weighed a feather actually weighed. "You're heavy!" he grunted.

"I am not!" the blonde turned away from Noctis and pouted.

Noctis chuckled some more "It was just a joke." He said has he tussled Prompto's blonde locks in with his hand.

"My hair! You're so gonna pay for that!"

Noctis turned the cart down the candy aisle that had various amount of different candy making Prompto drool at everything they passed. He picked up a bag that had a variety of different chocolate candy bars and plopped it down in Prompto's lap.

"Noct! Get a bag of Skittles!" Prompto pointed to a large bag of Skittles.

Noctis grimaced at the bag but picked them up anyway. He never did care for the fruity types of candy but Prompto loved them, a bit too much. He remembered a time when Prompto had swatted his hand when he wanted to try some of his Skittles. Prompto had handed him just one Skittle and Noctis was pretty sure the blonde was set on eating the whole bag he had just grabbed himself.

"Noct!" Prompto whined in an almost childlike tone. (Well, he was sitting in the cart like a child.)

"Hmm?" Noctis hummed as he turned the cart around to leave the aisle and check out.

"Let's go down the toy aisle!" he shouted a bit too enthusiastically for a 19-year-old boy.

"Why?"

"Cause I want to."

"And am I supposed to take you wherever you want?" Noctis leaned over the cart as they stopped.

"Uh-huh." Prompto nodded. "Now, let's go!"

Noctis chuckles and begins walking across the store to the toy aisle. "And who says?" he asks on the way.

"The King of Halloween, duh!" Prompto snorts. "Which is me by the way."

Noctis stops pushing the cart and bows "As you wish, your majesty." He stands back up to continue pushing the cart down the toy aisle.

Down the aisle they passed moogle and chocobo plushies. Noctis had expected Prompto to instantly beg for one but the blonde remained quiet. He had his eyes set on something else further down the aisle though Noctis could not tell what he was looking at. They passed some cactuar and slactuar figures as they went further down the aisle.

Noctis saw Prompto bend over the side of the cart to grab something as he heard giggles coming from the blonde. He was about to ask what was so funny until he was attacked with pink silly string.

Noctis had been so startled that he almost fell backwards "Dude, the hell!? It's in my hair!" he was already trying to remove the pieces clinging to his hair.

"Told you that you'd pay!" Prompto picked up another can as he started spraying Noctis with blue this time.

Noctis tried to shield his face while he reached for a green can and started spraying Prompto.

The two had completely forgotten they were still in the store until they heard a stern "ahem" behind them.

Noctis turned around to see a very annoyed associate eyeing them both "Sorry, we'll clean it up."

The man who had just given them the death stare now gave a completely shocked by now kind expression on his face "P- Prince Noctis? Oh, well carry on then." The man had walked away just as fast as he had come.

Prompto busted out laughing.

"What so funny?" Noctis raised his eyebrows at his friend. They had just gotten caught by a store employee making a mess with unpurchased items.

"You seriously get away with everything. If we were just regular people we'd have been kicked out dude."

"Since when do you care?" Noct couldn't help but laugh because it was true.

"I don't. I would've totally thrown you out!"

"Ha ha, funny. Let's just get out of here before YOU get me in any more trouble." Noctis sounded a bit annoyed but Prompto had a tough time taking him seriously with all the silly string left in his hair.

They weren't even in Noctis' apartment for five minutes before Prompto had already gotten into the candy. Noctis was about to go take a shower to attempt to remove the mess in his hair before he felt an arm sling over his shoulder.

"Best Halloween ever!" Prompto said after taking a bite of a candy bar.

Noctis chuckled a bit "We didn't really do much."

"But I was with you! That was the best part." Prompto walked back over to the candy on the counter.

Noctis quickly turned around to start for the bathroom. Mainly because he didn't want his best friend to see the blush forming on his cheeks. "Don't go into a sugar coma while I'm gone!" He yelled back to Prompto before closing the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

"So, which movie do you want to go see tonight?" Prompto asked as he plops down on Noctis' couch next to his raven-haired friend. "I can't make my mind up.

"What's playing?" Noctis looks over Prompto's shoulder at the screen that was lit up in his hand, displaying movies times.

Prompto leans a little closer so that Noctis could get a better look at the choices "I'm feeling horror. So, IT or Happy Death Day."

"I guess IT, since at least that one isn't a chick flick."

"Dude, Happy Death Day is so not a chick flick."

Noctis rolled his eyes "Well, do you want to watch that one instead?"

"No, no, no!" Prompto shook his head "You already picked IT but warning, Iris said it was really scary. She said that even Aranea jumped a little even though, you know she totally denies it."

"Nah," Noctis snorted. "nothing scares me."

"Except for an angry Ignis with vegetables!" Prompto chuckled along with Noctis.

Noctis stood up and grabbed his jacket before he an Prompto left his apartment "Not gonna take yours?" he gestured to the hoodie in his hand, locking his door.

Prompto shook his head "Nah, I'm fine."

Prompto knew he should probably go back and grab his jacket just in case he did get cold later, but he didn't care. If he did end up getting cold, then he could just use it as an excuse to snuggle Noctis. Prompto knew this time his crush wasn't going to be able to be covered that easily but then again, it never had been easy to cover up in the first place. He thought it was funny how it always found its way to resurface. Like now, he and Noctis were on their way to the movies, just the two of them. Alone. Something people did when they were on dates. Wait, was this a date? Noctis had called him earlier and said they should go out tonight and Prompto had picked the movies, since Noctis left it up to him. Could he count that as a date? Sometimes, Prompto couldn't read his friend, no matter how easy it was. Sometimes his friend just did things in mysterious ways like nudging him when they walked or getting flustered when he did things for Prompto.

Maybe, just maybe, Prompto would have the guts to kiss Noctis tonight and tell him how he truly feels? Prompto blushed at his own thoughts.

He felt an arm nudge his "'Sup?" Noctis asked casually.

Prompto had been startled by the touch and blushed even more "Oh, uh nothing. Beautiful night huh?"

"Yeah." Noctis cocked his head to his side, not entirely convinced but didn't have time to pry as he was being tugged into Prompto's selfie.

When they finally got to the theater, there was a lengthy line for tickets to IT. Prompto swore it had been a month since the movie came out. So, why were there so many people here? The large crowd was already fueling Prompto with anxiety. Okay, so maybe he wouldn't kiss Noctis tonight. He could keep his feelings inside for just a little longer.

"Everything okay?" Noctis had noticed Prompto starting to fidget like he does when he get nervous. "We can still go see that other movie if you want?"

Prompto shook his head "It's cool." He gave Noctis a reassuring smile.

Noctis nodded as it was finally their turn at the ticket window. He paid for both of their tickets, which Prompto had glared at Noctis for. They had already decided that they were going pay for their own tickets, which Noctis had clearly ignored. Noctis just shrugged and led Prompto inside so that they could order their popcorn, drinks and of course a bag of Skittles for Prompto.

The movie was almost over and Prompto had already squealed in fear for far too many times. One person had tried to shush him earning a very nasty glare from Noctis. Once the person had realized he was with the Prince they hadn't bothered to shush the blonde anymore. Now, Prompto was clinging to Noctis, partially because he was cold but also because he was completely terrified. He loved how safe and warm he felt in the Prince's arms and the smell. He smelled so damn good. The smell was somewhere in between vanilla with just a twinge of orange and it felt like home to Prompto. He just nuzzled into Noctis' chest. Home sweet home.

Another jump scare made Prompto cling tighter to Noctis' shirt "Is it almost over?" Prompto's voice was muffled from his friend's shirt.

Noctis patted the blonde's head in attempt to comfort him "I told you that we could've just went to go that other movie. I wasn't too big on any that were out, so it wouldn't have mattered." Noctis couldn't help but laugh a little at the blonde still clinging to him and moved his hand to rub his back in soothing circles. "We can leave. It only has like ten minutes left."

Prompto just nodded in response.

"You kinda got to let go if were gonna leave." Noctis tried to lift the blonde's head up who just ended up clinging tighter.

"C- can you hold my hand?" Prompto's voice was muffled through Noctis' shirt but the embarrassment could still be heard.

Noctis blushed at the thought before he smiled and ran his hand through Prompto's blonde locks "Yeah."

They had been sitting close to the back where there weren't many people, so they were fortunately not interrupting many besides the grumbles from the same person who had shushed Prompto. Noctis almost wanted to give that person a piece of his mind but he didn't want the media to make a big deal about the Prince throwing a tantrum. It's what the media thrived off of and the public ate it up. Anything in attempt to make the Prince look like a brat. Then there was the media that tried to slander Noctis' name with images of him and Prompto together. Those were the worst. So, what if he was in a relationship with a guy even though he wasn't, he still couldn't see what would be bad about it. Even when his father asked if it was true, he had mentioned how he would fully accept the relationship. At the time Noctis was scared to admit his feelings and even now he didn't know what exactly he feels when he's with Prompto. It felt something like home. Like he knew he could always retreat to his best friend and that they'd always be together, but he swore there was a better word for it.

He felt the hand he was holding squeeze his "Who's the one that's scared now?"

Noctis blushed "Am not. We're not even in the theater anymore, so what would I even be scared of?" he knew what he feared. It was that feeling in his stomach that hit him at times like this.

"Might've saw a clown." Prompto giggled.

"What? I'm not even scared of clowns."

"Sure." Prompto just giggled some more as Noctis rolled his eyes.

They started walking back to Prompto's apartment, still hand in hand and Noctis didn't know if he was holding on for Prompto anymore and debated letting go. That, he knew he didn't want to do.

They had decided that they would go back to Prompto's apartment instead of Noctis' since Ignis was coming by to clean early. Three in the morning early. Noctis didn't understand why he just didn't do it later but Ignis was always a mystery. Going to Prompto's place would be the only way either one of them were going to get any sleep. Hopefully. They always stayed up late playing video games.

Prompto had no problem with the plans of course, other than the fact that his place wasn't as big. He was perfectly fine, until he remembered that he had left his jacket at Noct's apartment and it was beginning to get chilly. He didn't want Noctis to walk all the way to his apartment just for a stupid jacket, so he just shrugged it off.

Noctis looked at Prompto who was shivering slightly and down at the hoodie in his arm. "Here." He had stopped and held it out towards the blonde.

"Dude, no way am I gonna be the reason that the Prince of Lucis freezes to death!" he said aloud but the voice in his head wanted him to take it. It would probably smell like Noct after all.

"I'm fine. I'm not even cold." Noctis still held the hoodie out for Prompto to take. "Plus, it'd have to be colder for me to freeze to death silly."

"You sure?" Prompto asked for reassurance.

"Just put it on." Noctis shoved the hoodie into Prompto's hands.

Prompto pulled the hoodie over his head and his body instantly felt warmer. "Thanks, Noct." He smiled as they began walking again. He took in the smell and he was right. It did smell like Noct. It smelled just like Noctis when Prompto had been clinging to him during the movie. He was definitely not looking forward to giving it back to him. Prompto just wish he could be enveloped in the smell every day.

When they got to Prompto's apartment at 11 pm, the two did the exact opposite of what Ignis had asked them to do. They sat down on Prompto's couch and began playing video games.

Ignis had called Noctis earlier in the day to tell him that he should avoid staying up late tonight due to a conference that he had scheduled with the Prince. Noctis had been everything but thrilled about the news. So, when Prompto offered up video games and pizza, he couldn't resist staying up late.

Noctis knew he'd hate himself in the morning but none of that mattered when Prompto was asleep and looking adorable in his sleeping state on the Prince's chest. Which, it's totally normal to think your best friend is adorable when he's sleeping. Right?

Prompto had fallen asleep pretty early after he ate his slice of pizza that he complained about having too many calories. He had laid his head down to watch Noctis play his turn but had obviously fallen asleep. He had somehow managed to make his way on to his best friend's chest.

Noctis didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful, but he had checked the time on his phone. It was 2:34 am and Ignis had told Noctis to be ready by six. He let out a long-disgruntled sigh that was enough to stir Prompto but not completely wake him.

Noctis shook Prompto lightly "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, time to get up." He said in a gentle tone.

"Nhmm." Prompto mumbled as he buried his face deeper in Noct's shirt.

Noctis shook a little harder "The clowns are gonna get you if you don't wake up!" he said teasingly.

Prompto let out a yawn and stretched "Not funny." He mumbled into Noctis' shirt. "Is it morning yet?"

"No, but it's going to be if we don't get up and go to bed." Noctis said playing with the blonde's hair a bit.

"N'sounds good." Prompto's voice was still filled with sleep and he just nuzzled back into the Prince's chest.

"Get up or do I have to carry you?"

"Carry."

"Ugh. That was a joke. Seriously, get up." Noctis tugged gently at some of Prompto's hair in hopes to wake him completely. Normally, it was him falling asleep and refusing to wake up instead of Prom.

"Ow! Okay. Okay. I'm up!" Prompto threw his hands up in defeat. "Just don't pull my hair again!"

All he got as a reaction from Noctis were giggles, so he stomped off to his room.

Prompto plopped down face first onto his bed, not bothering to pull the cover over himself. As Noctis slid onto his side of the bed that was much smaller than his own, but he didn't mind, he pulled the covers out from under Prompto to cover his already sleeping frame. It didn't take long for Noctis to fall asleep himself once he lay next to Prompto.

Noctis was woken by a frantic and incoherent mumbling coming from the body lying next to him. He shook his head and chuckled a bit. He really should've just got them to go see the other movie. He knew the movie would give his friend nightmares. He always had them when he watched horror movies.

Noctis moved closer and placed a soothing hand on Prompto's back, making small circle patterns. "There, there everything's okay. No clowns are gonna get ya."

Prompto was still asleep but Noctis managed to make out some of his mumblings "N… Noct… protect… me."

Noctis smiled and wrapped his arm around his best friend. "I'm here. I'll always be here to protect you." He felt Prompto relax under his arm and let himself drift back off to sleep.

"Noctis, how many times must I…" Noctis was woken up by a very irritated Ignis. "tell you, to set an alarm!? You are no longer a child."

Noctis sat up lazily as he rubbed his eyes. "Good morning to you too then." He let out a yawn. "And can you not yell? At least let Prompto sleep."

"I have brought you clothes for the conference today." Ignis sighed. "Please, make appropriate time in getting ready. I'll be in the car with Gladio, waiting." He was just about to walk out of the room before he turned back to speak to Noctis again. "And do not lay back down or Gladio will be the one coming back to wake you up." And with that Ignis finally leaves the room.

Noctis grumbles about how a human shouldn't be allowed to be awake this early. He grabs the dress shirt after he pulls of the t-shirt he was wearing. Once he pulls off his jeans from last night, he slips into the suit pants. He never understood why at least his clothes couldn't be comfortable if he is going to be miserable for the next four hours.

As Noctis finishes with the buttons on his shirt, he looks around for a piece of paper and a pen. He looks over at Prompto's desk and finds a note pad and flips it open to a page with his name written on it and hearts doodled surrounding his name.

His eyes grew wide and he almost forgot how to breath. His stomach started doing that flipping thing that he couldn't understand. _'What? D-does Prom… like me?'_ Noctis thought to himself as he looked over to the figure still sound asleep. _'That must explain how weird he's been lately.'_ His mind instantly tried to figure out what this meant for them and what he should do. Prom was cute. No, more than cute, definitely, but did he really want to risk ruining the friendship by doing the wrong thing and having a completely wrong idea of them. He didn't know if this was even recent. What if Prompto didn't even feel the same way anymore? But then again, Prompto was just snuggling him since the movie. So, maybe he still did like him? Noctis couldn't let his mind wander too much because Ignis and Gladio were waiting. He could figure out what he was going to tell Prompto later.

He still needed to write a note at least, to let Prompto know that he had left and for them to hang out later today. Maybe then he'd talk about what was happening between the two and if Prompto felt the same?

'Hey Prom, if you're wondering where I went, I got that conference thing. You know, the boring shit. Anyway, text me when you wake up. Let's get ice cream when I'm done, 'kay?'

\- 3Noct

Noctis didn't even register he had drawn a heart with his name and placed the notepad down on the spot where he had been sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Almost

Noctis was sitting in a secluded part of the food court away from the crowd of people. He had already ordered Prompto's and his ice creams and told the girl working at the counter that he didn't want the ice cream made right away and let her know when he would come back to get it. He walked away to go and sit back down in his spot and nervously wait for Prompto. He had been nervous ever since he looked in Prompto's notebook (not that he meant to seem nosey but who carries a notebook around with a secret in it). He also knew he couldn't mention that detail because it really would make him look like he was invading his best friend's privacy. He was just so scared that Prompto would find a way to say no, even if it was his handwriting that blatantly doodled Noct's name with hearts.

Prompto had texted Noctis that he'd be there in ten minutes. Five minutes had already passed, and he could feel himself beginning to freak out. He was fiddling with his hands that were already sweating. Was he really about to tell his best friend how he felt and possibly ruin everything? What if Prompto turned him down, in public? What if Prompto didn't actually like him like that? Or what if there was another Noctis? No, no, he didn't need these thoughts here, not now. He couldn't bear the thought of rejection. Prompto was his best friend and made him feel like he never has before with anyone else, not that Noctis had past experiences, was never interested in dating really.

Noctis felt a hand on his shoulders "Hey." He looked up at who the hand belonged to and of course, it was Prompto. The blonde decided to wear makeup today. Noctis didn't mind the mascara or eyeliner he sometimes wore, they both really brought out the violet in his eyes. It was the foundation and concealer he was never fond of because it covered up his favorite part of Prompto, his freckles. Noctis has mentioned the blonde's freckles many times and both the boys always blushed. "You okay buddy?" Prompto's voice brought Noctis back to reality once again. "You seem a little out of it today."

Noctis shook his head and tried to calm his nerves "I'm fine, just tired." Well, it wasn't a lie, he was quite exhausted from the meeting. "Sit." He gestured to the chair in front of him and Prompto quickly did so. He seemed more jumpy than normal but Noctis paid no mind to it. "Ill go get our ice cream."

Prompto watched as Noctis walked up to the counter. He had been a nervous wreck today and even managed to poke his eye with his eyeliner. Thankfully, his wing had been salvageable, although it did mean he had to wear his eyeliner thicker than normal. All he could think about all day was how Noctis put a heart next to his name. It probably didn't mean anything really, but it was still enough to make his stomach do somersaults. He just hoped he wouldn't be too awkward today.

"Here ya go." Noctis smiled at Prompto as he handed him his ice cream. That smile. Gods that beautiful smile of his. "Choco-Chip with Fudge, your favorite."

"Thanks, Noct." Prompto knew he was going to have to run for an extra hour.

Noctis just nodded, sitting back down in his seat.

They sat in silence for a bit. Noctis, trying to muster up his courage to say what he wanted to say. Really, he had a lot he wanted to say, he was just never good at words, so he always came off as someone who didn't care much. When it came to Prompto though, he cared a lot. You wouldn't be able to tell but he would squeal internally over things Prompto had said or how he looked that day or he'd overthink things and just be a ball of anxiety, like he is now. Prompto was really making it hard for him to speak. The blonde decided to wear Noct's hoodie he gave him last night and he really did look cute in it.

"Uh, Noct?" Prompto's voice was enough to get his attention and Noctis quickly realized he had been staring.

"Sorry." He could feel his cheeks starting to heat up, he rubbed his face to make it less obvious. Prompto was just so darn cute, it was distracting.

Prompto let out a chuckle "The conference that bad, huh?" Noctis was known to be moody after a conference, especially with the recent ones he's been having with his dad.

Noctis shrugged "Just boring."

Silence falls over them once more as they eat their ice cream until Prompto speaks up again. "So, Noct, there's a carnival in town and I thought it'd be fun."

"Sure. You're not getting me on that needle thing though." Noct agrees after finishing his ice cream.

Prompto claps his hands in excitement "Oh you're so getting on it with me, you promised me last year and you chickened out!"

"Did not." Noctis pouts. "I just didn't feel like dying and I still don't feel like dying."

"Right, we'll go with that story then." Prompto giggles. "Ooh! Noct, look over there!"

Noctis looks behind him in the direction that Prompto had been pointing. It seemed there had been a new photo booth added in the food court of the promenade that they were in. From what he could see, it looked like it had filters like a popular app they used sometimes, well Prompto used. He knew instantly that he was going to end up being dragged inside and sure enough, he was right. Prompto had already stood up and began tugging Noctis up and out of his chair. He couldn't help but giggle at the blonde leading him to the booth and he felt less nervous now. As they made their way over, Noctis secretly hoped that there would be a cute puppy filter, that was the one Prompto used the most and looked cutest in, but he was cute in them all really.

Prompto pushes Noctis in first and the blonde squeezes in next to him. Photo booths were always an incredibly tight space for anyone and their faces were only inches away. Noctis could feel the heat rising in his cheeks again as he watched Prompto look around the booth to start. It should really be illegal for someone to be as cute as him.

He was so lost in admiring his friend that he hardly noticed Prompto scrolling through the filters. "Noct! Help me choose!" The blonde edged his elbow into Noct's side causing them to shift and move closer.

Noctis wiggled around to get comfortable again and looked back to Prompto who was facing him. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. Noctis felt his breath hitch at the sudden closeness. He could see the blonde's freckles even through the makeup. He could even make out a birth mark that he never noticed Prompto had until now. He realized he had been leaning in too close and staring so he jolted his face away quickly, the redness coming back to his face as he starts scrolling through the filters.

Prompto was just staring at Noctis. He had no idea what was up with him. Did he need to take him to a doctor? Was he about to pass out? There was no way that hi best friend was actually thinking about kissing him. No way.

"Uh, how bout this one?" Noctis speaks up making Prompto jump. Of course, he had found a filter with cute and floppy puppy ears.

"I thought you hated that filter." Prompto managed a giggle through his nerves and scrolled for another filter. He stopped at a black and white cat one and he just had to tap it. It was no secret he really like Noct with cute little cat ears and whiskers.

"Not when its on you." Noctis was too late to catch what he had just said. Maybe Prompto wouldn't think anything by it? Although, it sounded very flirtatious.

Prompto's cheeks turned a crimson red and he was definitely freaking out internally but pushed his thoughts away. Noctis didn't mean it in a flirtatious way after all or so he told himself.

Prompto picked the last filter which was a flower crown. After he confirmed their filter choices and picked out a chocobo and moogle border, a counter popped up on the screen for them to prepare for their pictures. Prompto had basically squished their faces together, winking and sticking his tongue out while throwing up a peace sign. Noctis just smiled, half-laughing at his friend's ridiculous face. The next filter came up and they both smiled while Prompto held his hands up to his chest like he was a cat himself. The last filter came up and anyone who didn't know them would think that they were actually a couple. Prompto was always clingy to Noct, so he had his arms thrown around him as he would do often. Shortly after the last flash, the photo booth's screen read "thank you and please wait outside while your photos are being printed.".

The two boys both stepped out to wait for the photos and it wasn't long that two strips dropped into the tray. One for Noctis and one for Prompto.

Noctis looks at the photos and laughs "Why's your face so fat?"

"Dude, you know photo booths make my face fat! The lighting is so weird in there!" the blonde whines trying not to be too hurt by the comment. He knows Noct doesn't mean it anyway.

"Wanna come back to my place and play games or watch Netflix?" Noctis tries to play it cool and not sound to nervous.

Prompto nods "Might as well, since we're going to the carnival tomorrow…" Prompto pauses for a moment "Wait. I don't have any clothes with me."

"You can jus wear some of mine since you always end up doing that anyway, even when you bring clothes." Noctis chuckles and the blonde looks away blushing.

They had ended up watching an anime on Netflix that they had already watched probably a thousand times. Noctis had ordered a pizza while Prompto had gotten up from the couch they were sitting at to take a shower. The blonde had come back in the room wearing a pair of Noct's sweatpants and one of his t-shirts. After they finished their pizza and Noct respectively placed the plates in the sink for Ignis to wash, they got comfortable on the couch once again as the last episode of the current anime's season began to play.

Now that the episode was over, Noctis switched his TV off and looked down at his friend who had fallen fast asleep. As the blonde always did, he found a way to fall asleep on Noctis' shoulder. This time though, his head lay on Noct's lap as Prompto's body is curled up in a little ball on the couch. He was almost too peaceful to wake. His hair was still a little damp and Noctis noticed a strand was tickling his nose, so he gently brushed the piece away from his face. His face was so calm and was beautiful to look at. Noctis could probably stay where he was all night and stare at the blonde's beautiful face until he fell asleep. He could sleep anywhere anyway. A pang in his heart as he realized that would be weird especially since he failed to tell Prompto how he felt. Maybe he could do it at the carnival? Yea, that seemed like an appropriate choice to him.

He decided it would be really uncomfortable if they both slept here and proceeded t wake the blonde up gently "Hey, Prom. Wake up. Let's go to bed."

Prompto just buried himself in Noct's lap making him blush slightly "Why do I need to wake up to go to bed?" He groaned.

"Because its more comfortable. Come on." He shook Prompto a bit. He didn't budge. "If you don't get up. I'm gonna tickle you." Still nothing. "Okay. I'm gonna count down. Three." Nothing. "Two." Nothing again. This time Noctis moves his hand to hover Prompto's side, his weak spot. He doesn't respond to the movement. "You forced me Prom. One." Noctis' hand viciously attacked the sleeping blonde's side.

Prompto squealed from the contact, his arms flailing to fend off the attacking hand. "I'm up! I'm up!" He put his hands up in defeat.

Noct's hand were still on Prompto's sides, laying still for now. "Are you sure?" He smirked and tickled his friend again, causing him to yelp again.

"Yes! Just please, stop tickling me!" Prompto pleaded.

Noctis still didn't let go of Prompto "Only if you get up and actually go to bed."

"I will if you let go Noct!"

Noctis blushes as he realized he still had his hands on his friend's sides, somehow, they slipped lower to sit on Prompto's waist really. "Oh yeah, sorry." He removed his hands quickly, Prompto secretly missed the contact but got up anyway to go to Noctis' bedroom as Noct followed behind him.


End file.
